


Intuitions

by 8inchCaliper



Category: Golden Girls
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Friendship/Love, Making Out, My First Work in This Fandom, Rare Pairings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8inchCaliper/pseuds/8inchCaliper
Summary: Dorothy is always so cool, calm and collected... until Sophia reveals something that brings her down a notch.





	1. Chapter 1

 

The four ladies convened around the kitchen table. It was unusual to have cheesecake on a Saturday morning, but no one felt like cereal or breakfast food. Sophia was about to head out for the day to volunteer at the nursing home and Rose was meeting Miles. The remaining two had no real plans for today… at least none that they cared to share with their roommates…

“So, I was thinking, would you girls want to come to the flower festival later? I’m meeting Miles there in a bit.” 

Blanche shrugged, licking her fork. “I don’t think so. I haven’t really felt like going out since ah broke it off with David, the entertainment lawyer with the Mercedes Benz and the penchant for… uhh… rope play…”

The three of them looked at Blanche, inquisitive. “Rope Play?”

Blanche’s laugh was two parts playful, two parts naughty. “Well, I got tired of trying to cover the darned burns on my wrists…” 

Rose’s eyes shot into her hairline. “You mean he burnt you too?”

Dorothy nodded at her ditzy friend. “Yep, Rose, with hot pokers.”

“Well, gee! I see why you broke it off! How brutal!”

She stood and went into the other room to freshen up for her date with Miles. Sophia shook her head. “While I’m enjoying these tawdry tales, Blanche, I should probably go. My public will start eating each other if I’m not there on time.”

She scurried out, handbag on her arm and the silence in the room was taut with expectation. Blanche looked over at Dorothy and licked her fork again, searching for her friend’s eyes but Dorothy was staring down at the crossword puzzle. 

“Dorothy…” she said softly.

The dark eyes continued to stare down. “Mmhmm?”

“Please, look at me.” 

Dorothy glanced up and into the twin cobalt eyes. “What?”

“I can’t wait much longer…”

“Patience…” Dorothy looked back down at her paper. “…they’ll be gone soon.” 

Blanche sighed deeply, crossing her legs underneath the table. “Dammit, this is so hard. Why are you always so cool, calm, and collected? I feel like I’m going to burst!”

“Don’t burst.” Dorothy said softly, a tiny smile on her lips. “At least not yet. Ma will be back in for her key any minute.”

“But… I saw her take her bag; she’s probably already gone. I mean, she usually…”

“Forgot my key!” Sophia burst into the kitchen, searching then finding her key on the counter near the back door. “I’d forget my head if it wasn’t screwed on tight. Sheesh! Old age! Well…” Sophia gestured at Blanche on the way out. “… you know all about that.” 

Blanche pouted, simultaneously angry at Sophia’s jibe and Dorothy’s spot-on intuition. “Dammit.” She said under her breath. 

She swore she heard the front door open then close this time and glanced at Dorothy who was intent on solving the damn crossword. “Now? I think she’s gone.”

“You forgot Rose, sweetheart.” She said, finding a four-letter word for Greek cheese. 

Now Blanche was exasperated. “But, she’s meeting Miles! Surely, she’s gone by now!”

“There was a certain something in the fridge that she forgot all about. Something pertaining to the flower festival…”

“No way she’d come back for it. I refuse to believe she’d…”

“You won’t believe I got all the way down the block before I realized I’d forgotten my St. Gustav corsage!” Rose breezed into the kitchen, heading straight for the fridge, her blonde hair slightly wind-mussed. “It was a prize from the St. Olaf flower festival blessed by St. Gustav. He was our only friar who became sainted post mortem. Well… that was because he was impaled by the mascot, a blind bull who could only run in circles. Well… it wasn’t his fault he was also deaf in one ear…”

“That’s a lovely story, Rose.” Dorothy glanced up from her paper long enough to grace her friend with a warm smile. “I’ll be sure to pass that on to my grandchildren.”

Rose beamed. “You will?”

Blanche’s mouth had been gaping the entire time. Now, she spoke. “No, Rose. That was a hideous story almost as bad as the one about St. Olaf’s nunnery that caught fire during the annual fall duck roast.”

Rose frowned. “Hey, it’s not my fault we were struck with such tragedy that year. Although, no one died during that fire – except the duck… but then he was already dead, so…”

“Goodbye, Rose.” Dorothy sighed. 

She scoffed and exited, withered corsage in hand, leaving a perplexed Blanche and a slightly amused Dorothy. 

“Is she certifiable?”

“I’m pretty sure she is.” Dorothy put down her pen and folded her paper. “In fact, I would bet money on it.” 

Now, Blanche’s blue orbs searched Dorothy’s brown ones. “I don’t know if I can wait any longer.”

“Good.” Dorothy stood and took her hand. “You don’t have to.” 

Blanche stood and faced her best friend, then stood on tiptoe and brought her mouth to hers, sighing into the kiss, as if she’d been holding her breath the entire day. Dorothy’s hand combed through the soft auburn tresses, brushing her ear and sending a shiver up Blanche’s spine. 

“Take me, Dorothy.” She whispered against her lover’s lips. “Right here and right now.”

Dorothy pulled back and made a face. “Right here? In the kitchen?”

“Yes, right here, right on the floor or on the table… or the counter… I don’t care! I’m gonna explode…” 

Dorothy was hesitant. “Blanche, people eat here…” 

“Your point?” Blanche’s devilish smile caused Dorothy’s ears to redden. Her cheeks soon followed. 

Blanche reached up for another passionate kiss, tugging at the buttons of Dorothy’s blouse. She was kissing all over her face, lips, chin, throat. She was insatiable and Dorothy was becoming dizzy, as she always did when they were together like this. 

“Slow down, dearest.” Dorothy whispered as Blanche’s hands reached underneath her shirt and found a soft breast to knead in her palm. “I’ll be finished before we even start.”

“Then we’ll have to go again, won’t we?” she murmured against Dorothy’s collarbone. “I’ve never wanted anybody like this. I’m so hot right now.”

Dorothy’s chuckle was low in her throat. “I’m flattered.” 

“You make me so horny, you’re so straight-laced and buttoned-up. I just wanna make you lose control.” 

“You already know that won’t be too difficult.” Dorothy tugged Blanche to her, pelvis to pelvis. Her hands drifted down to hold onto her curvy hips and backside. Blanche molded into her, their bodies nearly fusing together. 

Blanche’s hands were everywhere, unbuttoning Dorothy’s shirt, caressing her slender frame, the warm skin beneath her clothes, unfastening her pants…

“The bedroom, Blanche, lets… go to the bedroom…”

“Oh alright. Mine?… or yours?” Blanche murmured between kisses, her tongue delving repeatedly into Dorothy’s mouth.

“Don’t care… just…” then she froze. “…wait.” She pulled back. “I heard something.” 

Now Blanche froze, hands still gripping Dorothy. “What? What’d you hear?”

“I don’t know.”

“Was it the wind?”

“If the wind is an evil little Sicilian…” Dorothy murmured, buttoning her blouse back up.

“You mean your mother?” Blanche adjusted her clothes now as well. “You heard her?”

“Worse. I ‘sense’ her.” 

Dorothy and Blanche only had a few moments to sort themselves out before Sophia came in the door, flustered and cursing. 

“Dorothy, loan me a hundred bucks!”

Dorothy cleared her throat and folded her arms across her chest. “What the hell, ma?” 

“I need it for a raffle. I forgot all about it and I…” she paused looking between her daughter and Blanche. “… what have you two been up to?” 

Dorothy held her ground even while her ears burned hot at the tips. “What do you mean? We’ve been eating cheesecake. Same as when you left 20 minutes ago.”

Blanche was chewing her lip, trying to blend into the woodwork, and she almost yelped when Sophia turned her evil eye onto her. 

“No, something’s going on. I can tell. I might’ve been born at night but not last night. Fess up!”

“Ma, I’ll loan you the hundred bucks, but I expect it all back - ”

“Don’t change the subject, Dorothy! I know you’ve been trying to get rid of me lately, always sending me out to do errands, off to the grocery store, out to the movies. I’m not blind. I know what you’re doing.” 

Dorothy swallowed hard but kept a straight face. “Okay, ma, what is it you think I’m doing?” 

Sophia paused for dramatic effect causing Blanche to turn nearly white with anxiety. She and Dorothy had been fooling around for several months now, but they had been very careful, always making sure they were alone, always covering their tracks. Now, she was sure Sophia was onto them. Oh well. Maybe it was time to come clean…

“You two scoundrels! You’ve been planning a surprise party for me!” 

Blanche’s laugh was nervous at best but Dorothy was masterful. 

“Jesus, ma! You always ruin the surprises!”

“Ahh, I’m right! I knew it!” Sophia was proud of herself. “I always know!”

“Great. Well, I hope you’re proud of yourself, Ma.” Dorothy set about the task of putting the cheesecake away and the dishes in the dishwasher, careful to avoid Blanche’s eyes for fear she might lose her reserve. “Now, I’ll have to tell Rose to cancel the fire breather.” 

“Hey, don’t be hasty! I can act surprised. Hell, I’ll just put on the face I do every time Rose makes a good point... which isn’t often, I might add.”

“Okay, Ma, whatever. Aren’t you supposed to be… volunteering someplace?” 

“Oh yeah! You were going to give me money for the raffle ticket.” 

Dorothy went into her purse and wrote out a check before handing it to her mother. 

“Now, walk me out, would ya, Pussycat?”

Dorothy sighed but followed after her diminutive mother, glancing back at Blanche with a little reassuring smile. 

At the door, Sophia turned to look up into her daughter’s face before saying in a quiet voice, “By the way, I know you’ve been sleeping with Blanche.” She winked and exited as Dorothy stood there, heart clanging in her chest. 

When Blanche came into the living room, she laughed, relieved. “That was a close one. Geez, your mother is gonna be the death of me!” 

Dorothy nodded and shut the door, chewing her lip. 

“But you were magnificent, cool, calm and collected, as always.” She drifted into Dorothy’s arms as Dorothy loosely held on, feeling her head swim in her skull. 

“Right. That’s me.” She planted a chaste kiss on her lover’s lips and tried to figure out her next move. 

 

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorothy comes to terms with this new-found development.

Chapter 2

 

Dorothy was having a hard time of it, in general, but Blanche was not one to give up easily. She massaged all the anxiety and fear from Dorothy’s body, caressing the tense muscles and working them so good they felt warm and relaxed as butter melted on a dish. 

She had straddled Dorothy’s butt, careful to rest most of her weight on her knees while her hands caressed up and down her lover’s slender back and shoulders, up and down her arms and sides and the stiff muscles at the base of her neck. 

By the time she turned Dorothy onto her back, the older woman was nearly a puddle of silly putty. Her eyes were barely open. 

“Are you fallin’ asleep on me?” Blanche leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Dorothy’s mouth. 

“I’m sorry, sweetheart. I just… suddenly feel so good. You’re to blame, you know.”

Blanche smirked. “I can make you feel even better.”

“I am well aware of your legendary skills.” Dorothy reached up and caressed her lover’s cheek with a ginger hand. “It’s one of the things I love about you.”

“Only one?” Blanche’s gorgeous face was even more so in the natural light, make-up subtle, framed in her soft, feathered hair. 

“You’re so beautiful. Every time I almost forget, I just glance at you and I’m hit like a ton of bricks.”

“Oh, Dorothy!” Blanche looked misty, which surprised Dorothy. “You always say the right words.” 

“Well, I mean them.” She paused, adjusting herself so they were sitting side-by-side. “Listen, Blanche, there’s something we need to talk about.”

“Oh, dear. Why do you sound so serious all of a sudden?” her southern drawl was muted by her worry. “It’s bad, isn’t it?”

Dorothy shrugged one elegant shoulder. “I guess that’s all a matter of perspective.” 

“Tell me.” 

“Earlier, when my mother was here, she said something… something that came as a real surprise…”

“You’re adopted?”

Dorothy smirked. “Well, that remains to be seen. But no, honey, something else.” 

“What?”

“She said… she said that she knows. About us.” 

Blanche visibly swallowed, face a mask of confusion. “What do you mean, ‘She knows’? How could she?”

“I don’t know. I mean, we’ve always been careful. We never do anything when anyone is around…”

“Except that one time…”

“Well, Blanche, that’s because you’re insatiable... and loud!” Dorothy held her lover’s hand. “At any rate, it’s not a death sentence, honey. Its just ma. And if she knows, then she’ll just have to accept it.”

“And we’ll have to tell Rose?”

“Yes, eventually Rose will need to know otherwise, she’ll think you and I are playing a very spirited game of canasta every other night.” 

In spite of her worries, Blanche chuckled low in her throat. “I guess I’m not as upset by this as I could be. But maybe you should talk to Sophia alone first, to settle any issues you two might have.” 

“Yes. And I’m not looking forward to having that conversation.”

“Well, if you want me to be with you, then I will. That’s a promise.”

“Aww, sweetie.” Dorothy leaned over and kissed Blanche’s full soft lips. “That’s so generous of you, but I guess some things are meant to be done alone. As soon as the little cretin comes in, I’m getting it over with.” 

Blanche laughed again and they settled into one another, enjoying each other’s company. 

. . . . .

It was early evening when Dorothy realized she’d been sleeping and woke with a start. She and Blanche had been holed up in bed together since earlier and now it was almost 4 o’clock! But when she looked next to her, she realized she was alone. 

Getting out of bed, she ran a hand through her hair and went out into the living room to see if Sophia had come home yet. 

Blanche was curled on the couch half reading a magazine and half listening to one of Rose’s tall tales. When she caught sight of her lover, she smiled. “Good evenin’ sleepy head!”

Dorothy could only half-nod in response. “Where’s ma? She’s not back yet?”

“She called a bit ago and said she was visiting a lady who had recently been discharged. I guess she lives nearby…” 

Dorothy couldn’t keep the concern off her face. “That’s not like ma to stay out all day like this.” 

“At least she did call, Dorothy.” Rose offered. “Besides, this is your lucky day because I was just in the middle of telling Blanche about the Flower Festival King and Queen fiasco. Boy, was it a doozy!” 

“Oh, certainly, Dorothy!” Blanche patted the seat next to her on the couch. “You come sit yourself right down here and get a load of this story!” 

Dorothy sighed and perched on the couch, reluctant. “I’m warning you, Rose, as soon as there’s mention of one sheep, goat or other livestock, I’m done.”

Rose thought for a moment. “Does alpaca count?”

“I swear, Nylund, you’re on thin ice…”

Blanche snorted a laugh. “Go ahead, Rose.”

Rose scrunched her nose at Dorothy but started from the beginning. It was something about the first couple of the Flower Fest, adorned in nothing but roses and other greenery. Of course there were Alpacas because none of Rose’s stories excluded animals. The first couple had walked past the Auntie Emma’s alpaca farm setting up for their float and when they did, the alpacas had nibbled off a very important part of the Flower Festival king’s ‘adornments’ leaving him bare in all the wrong places…

“I suppose that’s a matter of perspective.” Blanche had said in her sultry voice, but Dorothy was exasperated already. 

“Rose, has it ever occurred to you that strange happenings always take place whenever you’re present?”

Rose considered her friend’s words. “You mean like what happened today?” 

“No, Rose, I meant the moon landing. Of course, I mean like today, you idiot!” 

“Well, it could have been worse.” Rose reasoned. “They could have nibbled off his _Veiner Hausen!_ ” 

Blanche laughed heartily, but Dorothy, un-amused, stormed off into the kitchen. 

A few moments later, Blanche came in behind her. She watched her search the fridge, then the cupboards, and then pace to and fro. 

“Honey, what’s wrong?”

Dorothy frowned and folded her arms across her chest. “I’m worried about Ma. She’s never out this long and she didn’t leave a number or an address. It’s like she doesn’t want to be around me.” 

“I think you might be readin’ too much into it.” 

But Dorothy was shaking her head. “Not about this. I have a gut feeling and it’s really getting under my skin. I wish she wouldn’t have said what she said and then just left the way she did. I mean, I don’t know what I’d do if… if anything happened to her and I was never able to reconcile…”

“Now you just stop it right there!” Blanche came close enough to grasp and hold Dorothy’s arms. “Sophia is out and about, socializin’ and being an independent, vigorous, and vibrant… well… vigorous woman! There is nothing wrong with her enjoying her Saturday in her own way. Now, you’ve got to pull yourself together! You’re gonna make yourself sick with worry!” 

“You’re right.” Dorothy pulled Blanche into a loose hug. “I don’t know what’s gotten into me. I’m just worried about this… the whole thing.” 

“It’s gonna be alright.” Blanche’s eyes were shards of true blue, warm and cool at the same time. “You taught me that, honey.” 

Dorothy let her face melt into a smile and bent her head to steal a quick kiss. 

They didn’t even hear when Sophia came in the door. 

“I think I saw a scene like this one time in a Catherine Deneuve film.” She said, startling the lovers out of their trance. 

Dorothy was so relieved to see her mother; she didn’t care about being caught in a compromising position. “Ma, thank God.”

“What do you mean, ‘Thank God’? I was checking on my friend Lydia, not joining the Hell’s Angels… not that I haven’t thought about it.” 

Dorothy pulled herself together and touched Blanche’s arm. “Honey, can you give us a few minutes alone?”

“Of course.” She gave Dorothy a small reassuring smile and then exited the kitchen. 

“Ma, sit down. I want to talk about this.” 

“What’s there to talk about? You’re a lesbian. I always said you spent too much time with your friend Jean, but you wouldn’t listen…”

“Ma…” Dorothy’s tiny laugh was involuntary. “…Ma, this has nothing to do with Jean. I didn’t have these feelings when I was in college. At least, I didn’t think I did.” 

“But you do now. No big deal. It was only a matter of time before Blanche got her meat hooks into you. It’s your feet. You got big ones - and big hands. And a deep voice. She couldn’t resist.” 

“Maybe…”

“And after marrying Stan, I guess I shouldn’t be surprised.” Sophia sighed. “At least you gave me grandchildren first.”

“When you say it like that, Ma, it sounds like you’re resentful. I want you to be okay with this. With Blanche and me. Ma, I love her. Maybe I always have. Hell, I don’t know.” 

“What’s not to love? So, she’s been around the block a few…hundred times. Jesus hung around with Mary Magdalene…same difference.” 

Dorothy shut her eyes for strength. “Mother…”

“All I’m saying is, I don’t care. I’m okay with it as long as you’re happy. That’s all that matters at the end of the day.” She reached across the table and held her daughter’s hands. “And if she ever hurts you, well, there’s this guy, Johnny-no-thumbs, who works for peanuts. Literally. Carries a crowbar wherever he goes…” 

“Oh, Ma…” Dorothy squeezed Sophia’s hands in hers and thanked God for her. 

. . . .

Later, Blanche made room in Dorothy’s closet for, as she put it, ‘a few of her things’. 

“It’s too dark in here.” Blanche complained. “It’s like a dungeon, although I see why. Some of your blouses should never see the light of day.”

“Gee, thanks, light of my life.” 

Blanche grinned. “Well, it’s not like I’m attracted to you for your fashion sense.”

“That’s a relief.” She looked up from her mystery novel to regard her lover. “What did you think about Rose’s response to our news? I couldn’t really get a feel for it.” 

Blanche snorted a laugh. “Okay, I guess. After we figured out that she didn’t know what the hell we were talkin’ about…”

“You mean after she kept asking us if we were going to start eating tabbouleh? And we deduced that she thought that we were in a Lebanese relationship?” 

Blanche made a face. “You know, I’m starting to think St. Olaf is someplace in Middle Earth.” 

“No…” Dorothy shook her head, “…no, they’re far too cultured in Middle Earth.”

Blanche laughed and approached Dorothy. “Kiss me, you crazy fool!”

“Rose thinks we’re Lebanese and _I’m_ the crazy fool?” But Dorothy wrapped her arms around Blanche’s small waist and pulled her down on top of her, causing Blanche to yelp, playfully. 

A moment later a knock came on the wall and a muffled voice yelled, “Pipe down you two! It’s not even eight o’clock!”

Dorothy smirked. “Sorry, mother!” 

As she kissed Blanche and they held onto one another, their amused smiles melted away in their deepening kisses. “I’m feelin’ horny again.” Blanche whispered. 

“You’re always horny.” Dorothy’s hands traversed Blanche’s baby soft skin. “But I have to admit it’s contagious.” 

They kissed and soon, time and space slipped away from them and they were in a euphoria of their own making. 

 

END


End file.
